Stormy nights lullaby
by Norwegian.fairy
Summary: Sally can't sleep. would a song help?


a mansion deep within the forest, far from watching eyes, is where they live. the grotesque monsters, the killers of the night, the misunderstood who follow the faceless ones... in this mansion lives the creatures of nightmares. few would believe otherwise. of these creatures forgotten by all but the layers of hell, one stood out; Sally Williams. the young girl, only in her eighth year when she passed, was like a soft glow of warm love in the mansion. This youngling was a different entity then the others, forming the unbreakable bonds only a child would, with even the most horrifying creatures, such as the faceless man whom had taken her in. but that night, she was acting quite... odd.

a room, with old walls, decayed, and leaching. that I where they were gathered that night. the young girl sitting in the arms of the white faceless man, jumping as light streaked past the window and a rumbling thunder echoed through the room. Sally cowered and buried her head into his shoulder. the creature stood, his voice echoing through the heads of each figure in the room.

"DoN't LeAvE..."

the creature threatened them each as he strides to the dusty pink room and tucked the girl in. as thunder once again rumbled outside she cowered under her sheets in terror, grasping his sleeve with her small, pale hand. the man ponders for a moment before sighing as he decides there is but one way to calm the girl. and so, as another streak of lightning passes, and the girls breath hitched, he began.

" _Little child, be not afraid_  
 _The rain pounds harsh against the glass_  
 _Like an unwanted stranger_  
 _There is no danger_  
 _I am here tonight_

 _Little child_  
 _Be not afraid_  
 _Though thunder explodes_  
 _And lightning flash_  
 _Illuminates your tearstained face_  
 _I am here tonight_

 _And someday you'll know_  
 _That nature is so_  
 _This same rain that draws you near me_  
 _Falls on rivers and land_  
 _And forests and sand_  
 _Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
 _In the morning"_

she sniffled, her puffy red eyes shone in the light of the moon and lightning, listening intently.

the trees outside her window, the trees she had grown to love, seemed to take the shape of the uncle that abused her so much as a mortal.

 _"Little child_  
 _Be not afraid_  
 _The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_  
 _And its candlelight beams_  
 _Still keep pleasant dreams_  
 _I am here tonight_

 _Little child_  
 _Be not afraid_  
 _The wind makes creatures of our trees_  
 _And the branches to hands_  
 _They're not real, understand_  
 _And I am here tonight_

 _And someday you'll know_  
 _That nature is so_  
 _This same rain that draws you near me_  
 _Falls on rivers and land_  
 _And forest and sand_  
 _Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
 _In the morning"_

the two looked in the doorway, seeing the three young proxys standing there, though it was obviously Masky, a young man with a white mask who had sung that bit. Toby, the shortest took a seat next to her, lowering his mouthguard and placing his goggles on his head as he ran a hand through her hair, thinking of his sister who had passed, many a year ago.

" _For you know, once even I_  
 _Was a little child_  
 _And I was afraid_  
 _But a gentle someone always came_  
 _To dry all my tears_  
 _Trade sweet sleep the fears_  
 _And to give a kiss goodnight_

 _Well, now I am grown_  
 _And these years have shown_  
 _Rain's a part of how life goes_  
 _But it's dark and it's late_  
 _So I'll hold you and wait_  
 _'til your frightened eyes do close"_

Slender watched her eyes droop, as hoodie sand the last part with toby, Masky lifting his mask to smile at slender

" _And I hope that you'll know_  
 _That nature is so_  
 _This same rain that draws you near me_  
 _Falls on rivers and land_  
 _And forests and sand_  
 _Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
 _In the morning_

 _Everything's fine in the morning_  
 _The rain will be gone in the morning_  
 _But I'll still be here in the morning"_

Sally, asleep at last, looked peaceful. the boys looked at one another as they smiled and stepped out. as Slender closed the door he saw them stare at him expectantly. he sighed, staring bak. "fInE, tHe ChEeSeCaKe AnD wAfFlEs ArE iN tHe ThIrD fLoOr FrIdGe" he mumbles, all of them rushing to get there first. ah yes, gruesome creatures indeed.


End file.
